


Worldkiller

by korrasamishipper



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, even if it's a bit rushed, this was fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korrasamishipper/pseuds/korrasamishipper
Summary: Reign has the upper hand in the final showdown with Supergirl, and Alex just wants her Sam back.





	Worldkiller

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even go here. So I haven't finished season two yet, but it's my bud Julie's bday and hell yeah I'm writing her a thing.

Pouring rain settled the dust even as Alex tried to run towards the new crater in front of L-Corp, ignoring the specks of shrapnel that were cutting into her leg and ankle. Reign stood over Kara, both heaving as they clasped into each other’s shoulders and began to wrestle once more.

Alex limped over debris, keeping the missile launcher steady on her shoulder. Her ear still rang from the explosion Reign’s heat vision caused, and she was having difficulty keeping her balance. Kara punched up into Sa-, no, Reign’s stomach, sending her soaring upwards, before the worldkiller used her momentum to shoot back down. Alex raised the launcher onto her already bruised shoulder, bracing herself as she clicked the trigger and the kickback jerked her away.

It was almost slow motion. The green missile soared as Reign descended, fists aimed for Kara. Just as Alex thought she shot it too late, the two projectiles collided in an explosion and a cloud of green. Reign was ricocheted with the force of the explosion into one of the parked cars, the metal molding to her body, glass shards mingling with the heavy droplets of water.

Kara crawled out of the crater, breathing heavily and holding herself up by her shaking arms. Her blonde hair was wet and stringy and red at the right temple despite the downpour. A set of deep bruises necklaced her throat, and Alex could see that one of her eyes was bloodshot and crimson where white was not five minutes ago.

Reign lay unmoving.

Alex changed course, running towards Sam, thankful for the rain as it hid the tears that she couldn’t hold back. It almost felt longer running the small distance to the crumpled sedan. She’s been in constant motion for the entire fight, barely keeping up with the two superhumans, if it could even be called keeping up. Kara knew to contain the situation, kept leading Reign back here, where the DEO had a chance to help. The rain made the crumpled asphalt slick and chilled Alex’s bones, even as fire raced up and down the shredded muscle in her leg. The launcher got to heavy to carry and then too cumbersome to drag. She dropped it without pause and chucked the heavy belt of ammunition off her torso.

She ignored the pounding in her temples and stumbled over the last of the rubble, coming to the fallen villain. Alex climbed onto the car, cautious for any signs of movement. Rain water was starting to collect in the dented roof, framing Sam. Alex pulled away the mask, tossing it aside with all her might. Vivid purple framed Sam’s eyes and the bridge of her nose. Her lip was split. Alex fought the urge to move her and instead checked Sam’s weak pulse, medical training kicking in even as her heart stuttered in agony.

“Alex, did it work?” Kara asked somewhere behind her, voice warbled and faint as Alex’s ears rang.

No, it didn’t, because the missile was supposed to weaken and distract Reign while they shot her up full of serum, not take her down. “I don’t know,” Alex said, voice shaking, “She’s not breathing Kara.”

Her sister made it to Sam’s other side, holding her ribs and grimacing. “I’m calling in Lena and J’onn.”

Kara made to raise her hand to the earpiece as a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. Kara’s scream drowned out the vicious snap of bone. Alex only managed to glance down at red eyes before a truckload smashed into her chest, making her airborne and sending her to the ground. She felt a snap and a white-hot spike of pain in her side, as all breath was knocked out of her. Her vision swam with blackness, and her lungs burned as they failed to take in enough air. She watched her sister get pummeled into the already smashed ground, heard the thunderous clap as Kara’s intact fist smashed into Reign’s face.

Reign was losing steam, but Kara was on her last legs. Alex stayed down, gasping air while rain fell into her eyes and onto her skin.

This wasn’t going to end this way.

Alex told Sam she would help her, promised her she wasn’t a burden. She promised Ruby she’d get her mom back. The last three rockets lay inert where Alex dropped them, faint green striations in between hard casing. She turned over on her stomach, and pulled herself along, inch by small inch. She didn’t even make it a foot before a pair of hands grasped her and flipped her back over.

She tensed and shut her eyes tightly, readying herself for the fatal blow, but the rain stopped hitting her face as the person leaned over her and blocked it. She opened her eyes as a familiar face looked at her.

“Ruby, what are you doing? Get away from here, now.” It was difficult to talk, and Alex was getting more lightheaded as the seconds passed. She couldn’t make out the words Ruby was saying anymore, and the searing aches were starting to numb. She looked back over at Kara and Reign, neither flying any longer, both swinging wildly. A wide backhanded arc hit Kara across her jaw and she went down.

“No,” Alex shouted, or thought she shouted. It felt loud in her head.

Reign turned to her and Ruby, eyes wild and unfocused. She crouched down and pushed off, launching herself at the two of them, just as Alex pushed Ruby behind herself with the last of her strength.

“Sam!”

Alex watched the stopped fist, barely an inch away from her face, mesmerized. Sam’s knuckles were split and bleeding, specks of dirt and grit imbedded in the no-longer-steel skin. A drop of thick blood slipped over torn skin, the rainwater diluting it as it made its way down the finger. She looked over the fist and up at warm, brown eyes. This wasn’t Reign. Not at this moment. No, this was her Sam.

Sam was looking at Ruby, half hidden behind Alex. Her lip trembled, and chin prickled as she gasped and lowered her fist, looking down at her shaking hands. Her eyes flickered red, then returned to brown, and then red again, face morphing into a grimace, angry and livid.

“You think this will be this easy?” Reign asked, grinning viciously despite the hurt lip.

“Sam, it’s okay,” Alex whispered, “You’re gonna be okay.”

She raised her weak arm and limply pulled her in, Reign following willingly despite her confusion. Leaning up hurt Alex’s back, and she still couldn’t catch her breath, but finally getting to taste Sam’s lips was worth all this.

The needle slid into Reign’s neck, catching on bone half way in, and Alex’s thumb plunged the viscous serum into her. Reign jerked once, mouth gasping into Alex’s, and tipped forward, crushing Alex beneath her weight.

“Mom!” Ruby shrieked.

“She’ll be okay,” Alex mumbled, “…okay…”

* * *

Her face hurt and her chest ached and she couldn’t feel much of anything else. The fluorescent lights of the DEO’s infirmary burned her eyes, and the beeping was irritating every neuron in her brain. She let her head tip to the side.

The bed next to hers was occupied. Sam lay unconscious, catheters slithering up to her forearms and the backs of her hands and oxygen pumping to her nose. Her face was gaunt, eyes sunken. A small sunlamp shone on her, but when Alex reached out and touched her fingers they weren’t tough to squeeze like Kara’s were. They were cold and clammy and malleable.

Alex grasped Sam’s hand more fully, letting herself feel the humanity in the touch. She smiled and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. It was finally over.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it leave a comment! who knows maybe I'll actually catch up and write more. Hit me up on my tumblr: korrasamishipper


End file.
